


Does he love me remake

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, I deeply apologize, Sad music, Star is the 3rd wheel, remake story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Having to remake this because of a comment saying my other story was plagiarismI deeply apologize, my dumb ex friend wrote this to post., it was his idea.....so with that I am refixing this.





	Does he love me remake

After star ran off after the concert, while Marco and Jackie hung out.  
Artist -Dolphin smiling, just friends lyrics 

It was no secret  
The way that we feel  
A love that's so pure  
A love that's so real

You showed me your world  
And it felt like a sign  
But you acted too slow  
And now we'll be just friends

 

And you ran out of ti-i-ime

And now we'll be just friends  
We will be just friends  
And now we'll be just friends  
Be just friends

I didn't mean to hurt you  
You didn't have a clue  
So you went out and got busy  
And found somebody new, new, new

And now we'll be just friends  
Oh, we will be just friends  
And now we'll be just friends  
Be just friends

And now we'll be...

I didn't mean to hurt you  
You didn't have a clue  
So you went out and got busy  
And found somebody new, new, new

And now we'll be just friends  
Just friends  
Just friends  
Just friends

Just friends  
Just friends

Oooh-oooh  
Oooh-oooh  
Oooh-oooh  
Just friends...

I wonder who Marco choose now..... who Am kidding he’s going to choose Jackie.... all I ever do is cause problems in his life.

We spiraled high on a gust of love  
And I knew right from the start  
Nothing could tear us apart  
Til the day you broke my heart

Oh, girl, you know I'd never mean to hurt ya  
When you're sad, you know I'd never desert ya  
You were my angel, my beautiful dove  
We spiraled high on a gust of love.

We spiraled high on a gust of love  
And I knew right from the start  
Nothing could tear us apart  
Til the day you broke my heart

And now it's... too little too late  
Ooh-oooooh.


End file.
